Seals are used ubiquitously in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Commonly seals are disposed on the outer surface of a radially inwardly disposed tubular. However, so-called inverted seals have gained favor for use in gravel pack operations as they enable the use of a slick outer diameter (OD) crossover tool. These slick OD crossover tools have several advantages over prior crossover tools, which include shoulders and seal elements bonded thereon that can become stuck on other components during run-in and pull out of the tool and adjacent tools. However, the inverted seals often become damaged during gravel pack operations and are unreliable during production after the crossover tool has been removed. Accordingly, the industry always well receives advances in seal technology in general and inverted seal technology specifically.